


Pastel Pink

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hehehe, and i love my life, girls liking girls basically, i loved this, model! vivi, uhhh, whipped yves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: The girl with pastel pink hair has Yves in awe.





	Pastel Pink

The first time that Ha Sooyoung talks to Wong Kahei, her tiny heart is thumping all over the place and she's having an extremely hard time controlling the butterflies that are bubbling in her tummy. She feels like an actual twelve-year-old, her fingers are trembling and she can't stop the giddiness that's spreading all over her body. Sooyoung has liked Viian since the first moment she saw her. It was something like magic, so she's a little in shock when she realizes that they're now sharing a class.

Yves laid eyes on Vivi for the first time during her photography class. She was setting her camera through when the female with pink pink hair walks in. She was tiny, she looked almost like a doll and she was so beautiful that Yves almost dropped her camera. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, adorned with a white bow and the white dress looked so lovely on her. Yves stared as she kissed the cheek of another student, waved goodbye and left. Her heart thumping and she wanted to run home, call her mom and ramble about the beautiful young girl.

She's clutching her pencil and she's staring at the bubbly pink curls that fall inches away from her. Her cheeks are flushing and she's never ever been this bashful. She was a confident woman, she was sly when flirting and she had never crumbled when looking at another woman. So she hates how pretty Vivi is. The brunette licks her lips, brushing her hair aside and later on looks down at her notebook. Her heart is ringing in her ears. Vivi is going to ruin her.

Yves had always thought about girls. Yes, she was only twenty-two years old but she knew where she stood in her sexuality. She's always stared at them, from their soft hands to their blushed cheeks and she loved holding them. But when Vivi had walked in that day, she was absolutely taken and smitten to bits. She would build the courage for days, but once she was in sight; She'd absolutely flake out. Vivi was always around with her friends, talking on the phone or modeling somewhere around town, Yves was so shy. Too shy. So she'd only drop it and rush back to her dorm. She'd hold her chest and her heart was thumping.

She looked over at Haseul, her best friend who happened to be giving her a knowing smile. She swallows the lump in her throat and her eyes gaze away, she's so absolutely nervous. She holds herself together and she reaches to tap on her shoulder. The girl in front of her blinks in surprise and then decides to turn around. She tugs her mint earbuds off and the brunette is staring at her. Her hair is messier today, her hair is pulled back and she's not wearing an inch of makeup. When she blinks away, Yves falls into reason.

"Yes?"

"Hi, um... You're new to this class and I wondered if you had the material?" Yves says and she mentally cringes at the question. She thinks she sounds so cringy, but when Vivi brightens up-- She knows she's in the clear. She mentally exhales.

"Oh, thank you! Do you think we can meet up after class?" Vivi asks and her voice is so much sweeter.

Vivi and she are instantly close. They started slowly obviously. They'd text here and there, exchange selfies and even video called sometimes. They'd eat lunch together and talk really late at night too. Yves would even accompany her to her modeling gigs, where she wouldn't dare to look at anybody else. Vivi was so absolutely beautiful, she was focused and she was so passionate about modeling. It was obvious.

Tonight was one of those nights.

"Take me home?" Vivi asks after her latest photoshoot. She's panting and she's stripped of makeup, her hair is soaked in hairspray and Yves notices how tired she really is. She works herself to the bone.

"Okay," She shrugs and she's about to grab her phone when Vivi holds her wrist. "Don't call anybody. Let's walk it."

Her heart pounds a little hard the whole way. Yves' hands are in her pockets and she can't think properly. It's nighttime and they're dragging themselves to the dorms. The brunette is exhausted and so is Vivi, but there's something about the night that gives them both energy. Maybe it's the moon, the way the stars gleam or the way the air feels.

"It's almost Valentine's Day," Vivi opens up and she's fiddling with her own fingers. She's right, it's the tenth. Yves hums.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Some modeling, as always." Vivi breathes out and Yves furrows her eyebrows together.

"On Valentine's Day? No offense but... You're Viian before you're a model."

Vivi shrugs and she shakes her head, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know really," She shrugs because she notices Vivi's discomfort. "I don't really have a girlfriend so I intend to watch every single Harry Potter movie and intend to pass out before midnight," Yves explains, looking up at the movie and that actually wasn't a bad plan.

Vivi stops in her tracks and she's blinking in disbelief, "You like girls?"

Yves' is the one that stops this time. "You didn't know?"

When Vivi shakes her head, a giggle breaks out of Yves' mouth and she can't believe it. It's so obvious. She means it. Yves is always staring at pretty girls, or commenting about marrying a girl-- Even dating a girl. Hell, she's talked about kissing girls! How is Vivi so oblivious?

"Yeah, I do... Gosh," Yves blushes and she looks back at the moon. Vivi was an actual mystery sometimes.

"I like girls too," Vivi speaks up and Yves blinks at her confession. But she won't look over at her, she feels as if Vivi has something more to say. "I think. I don't know. I like a girl... Does that count?"

Yves nods, "It does."

"Then I do."

Yves heart's sting, but she's glad that's Vivi was opening up to her. So, she does what a friend does and listens. Even if Vivi doesn't like her, she wants to be friends with her. Vivi was too precious.

"Who is she?" Yves asks and a small loveful sigh leaves Vivi's mouth.

"She's in the same class as me. She's extremely cute, to be honest. The first day of class, she pipped up and spoke to me. I was really scared. I didn't know anything about the class and she offers me the material and--"

Yves' cheeks burn red and she only says, "Oh."

She's talking about her.

"I should be better at confessing, I'm a model." Vivi mentions and her palm is pressed to her forehead as she stares at the moon too. They look like two idiots staring at the moon, cheeks red and sharing their clear feelings for each other. It's unlikely, not the scenario she pictured, but she's happy.

"You're not A model, you're Vivi. It's okay." Yves says and she's the one that starts walking forward. Vivi follows behind her, both of them bashful.

They grow silent but it's not uncomfortable at all. Their hearts are beating in their ears, blood rushing to cheeks and shoulders brushing together. They both have goofy grins on their faces and it's so comfortable for both of them. Yves can't help the smile on her face.

"I like you too," Yves boldly confesses.

"Really?" Vivi asks and Yves reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together and she really adores Kahei.

"Really."


End file.
